I'm New, but not that Zealand
by Kamiko Kiyo
Summary: In order to counter the concerning letters of big brother Denmark, Zealand has chosen to write some as well and direct the people to a less hazardous source of info and conversation. All welcome.
1. Hej

Hej Readers,

I've noticed big brother Denmark as well as the other Nordics writing these and saw no harm in trying it myself. At the very least, I probably won't do as much harm as brother might with his.

Hopefully, from the title, you can tell that I'm not New Zealand, Zeeland or even Sealand.

To be general and not bore you, I'm simply the largest island under Denmark that is not Greenland or the Faroe Islands. I, as a person, wasn't actually "born" or at least came into existence until a few years after World War 2. Through time, though, I was enabled a country status, under Denmark, of course.

Enough of the history lesson, I'm sure you get enough of that at school. If you have any questions or simply want to to talk, don't be afraid to write. I'll write to any nations, regions, provinces or people as long as things don't get too troublesome. I'm told I'm a bit dull sometimes, but that usually comes from those that are a bit too hyperactive, such as America, Prussia and Denmark. So, please don't let them influence you.

Farvel,

Zealand

**I have no idea what I'm doing, but this seems like fun. Any historical or real world references made by Zealand may or may not be accurate and some may just be bull I come up with on the spot since it's fiction, but I'm just doing my best here with what I've got. Send letters or Zealand will...gosh, I don't even know. Oh, well! LASAGNA~!**


	2. Illinois 1

Zealand,

Heyo! I'm Illinois, one of America's underlings. I'm not going to like, bore  
>you with historical facts about me, but I'll offer you this advice: Anyone<br>named Wisconsin is not to be trusted.

Also, I totally think you're awesome, mainly because I've never really heard  
>of you. Or maybe I mistook you for New Zealand. But, anyway, I have a list of<br>questions for you, I'd like you to answer them.

Favorite:

Soda

Color

Website

Actor

Band

Music style

Random:

Do you like waffles?

Do you like reading?

Do you like ponies?

About you?

Hair color:

Eye color:

Height:

Shoe size:

Number of pets:

Okay, I think it's enough of the questions for now.

Sincerely,

Illinois (Megan B. Jones)

* * *

><p>Illinois,<p>

Huh, I wasn't expecting such a large response for my first first letter. I'm sorry if my history was boring, but so many people don't know me, I thought I should fill them in a little. I'll keep that in mind.

Exactly how would someone you've never met be "awesome"? Well, thank you anyway. I have a feeling I'll be getting a lot of misidentification for a while, but it's alright.

As for my favorites.

Soda -I don't really don't tend to drink very much soda, but I suppose I favor Coca-cola and Dansk Citronvand.

Website -The internet is nearl limitless, I don't think I could pin a single one down.

Actor/Band -Is it bad that I rarely pay attention to either? I like what I like, names don't usually matter to me.

Music style -I like soft instrumental music, R&B, songs with pianos ang guitars used; it really depends on my mood sometimes. I like a certain degree of techno too.

Random:

Do you like waffles? -I suppose.

Do you like reading? -Yes, very much. Although, when I try to read it's difficult to find a time and place for quiet to do so, not to mention how often I end up getting interrupted.

Do you like ponies? -They seem like an appreciable animal.

About you? -You already know a bit of my history and a few select, possibly random, things from this letter. What else is there? I suppose I enjoy fighting. As in a good spar for recreation and stress relief, not war.

Hair color: blond

Eye color: blue. Denmark tells me I have "weird eyes" like Norway or Japan, but I don't think he means the color. I guess they lack a certain sheen, but I wouldn't call them "weird."

Height: 5"6"

Shoe size: That's a rather strange question, but a 7.

Number of pets: 4

Sincerely,

Zealand


	3. Illinois 2

Zealand,

Haha, you weren't boring, mainly because I've only recently known of you, so it wasn't something already pounded into my skull. I only said that I wouldn't, because my "siblings" call me dull and boring all the time. But, like, sorry if I offended you.

Awesome. All of that. I'm more of a fan of rock, but I like soft music, too. Hmmm... I didn't think you'd be shorter than me. I'm 5'6.5" But that's because large chunks of my population are Polish and Lithuanian, so I'm relatively tall. But, you're a Nord... Shouldn't you be taller?

I have one pet. An awesome Rottweiler named Billy Joel Jr. Okay, so I'm rambling now, but I'm cool, so no worries.

Sincerely and junk,

Illinois (Megan B. Jones)

* * *

><p>Illinois,<p>

Oh. It's okay, I'm not offended.

I'm only a little shorter than you, but I suppose most of the nordics are taller than averagely in America. Especially Denmark and Sweden. Maybe I should be taller, but it doesn't really bother me and there are some advantages to a smaller body as well.

A dog named Billy Joel? Is it named after the musician? What you've written doesn't even compare to the chatter I have to listen to everyday from brother, so I doubt you need to worry about annoying me at this point. I've built far too much of a tolerance for it.

Sincerely,

Zealand


	4. Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 1

Hiya~ Zealand! I've wanted to ask you a few questions.

What country do you think is completely awesome? (Besides Denmark of course)

Have you met all of the US states?

So far which one of them is your favorite?

Do you have a Boy/Girlfriend?

Do you have a crush on someone? If so who?

What is your favorite of Ice cream flavor?

Who do you like better? Chocolate(Spain), Vanilla(Prussia), or Strawberry(France)? XD

From, YYA4.

* * *

><p>YYA4,<p>

Hello. I'm glad to hear from someone who knows about me. And I'll be happy to answer your questions.

Just for your information, I don't think of Denmark as awesome, or at least that's not the exact word I would use to describe him. He's a good and occasionally sensitive person, but those things usually get lost in his obnoxiousness. Awesome? Well, I think Germany is very wonderful. Italy and Japan are nice as well, though the former is a bit air-headed and overly dependent on Germany at times. Norway, Iceland, Sweden and Finland are high on the list as well. They helped Denmark raise me and are just as much of my big brothers as Denmark.

Oh, I'm sorry. This seems to have turned into a list of people I'm fond of. Although, I truly do admire Germany for various reasons, so I suppose it would be him.

I haven't met all of them, but that's to be expected. Not all of them come to the world meetings and I'm seldom ever in America. So far it's only been Illinois through these letters and Texas in person on quite a few occasions.

Well, I don't think I can really favorite any of them. Especially since I've technically only ever met one.

No.

No again.

My favorite flavor is cookies and cream.

I'm puzzled as to why you're associating flavors with those three, but as people I favor Spain. Prussia is too much like an even more boisterous and narcissistic version of Denmark and whenever I'm around France I have to constantly restrain him or he starts touching me in weird places.

Sincerely,

Zealand


	5. Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 2

Hiya~ Zealand.

Have you ever considred dateing anyone?

Who do you thnk makes cute couples?

I go for PrussiaXHungey, GermanyxItaly, and even JapanxGreece myself.

As for associating flavors with the bad touch trio, it's just a conparason I  
>came up with.<p>

From how I see it Spain has favored Chocolate, that or I'm getting him confusd  
>with Mexico.<p>

Prussia is awsomely orignal Vinilla and France is the fruty and lovely  
>Strawberry. XD It's just how I see it.<p>

YYA4

P.S. I'm gonna get Tex to send you some letters. The guy is stubron like a  
>billy goat.<p>

* * *

><p>YYA4,<p>

The notion has come up once or twice, but I've never really spared it any thought.

Cute couples. I think Italy and Germany make a nice partnership. England and America mesh well together too, although England is always so reluctant to admit his feelings and would probably be upset with me if he knew about this letter. Um, I guess those two pairings might make nice couples in the event that Prussia could somehow not irritate Hungary every waking moment, but they're not actually together. I hope you're not planning on playing matchmaker. While Hungary enjoys such things, I don't think she'd like it if it involved her and especially Prussia.

Oh. Thinking about it like that, it does make sense.

Sincerely,

Zealand

P.S. You don't have to do that. Really. If Texas doesn't want to write to me, then you shouldn't force him. And I'm sure he has enough on his hands with America and doing his and America's work. No need to add more.


	6. Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 3

Hiya~ Zealand,

I'm still PrussiaxHungery, all the way! XD not so sure about England and Am  
>togeather I know Tex doen't like it. XD<p>

To late, you should have a letter from the big guy in a bit. He met with  
>Russia so he's kinda bloody, yet some how me seem so atractive to me when<br>their covred in blood. ;)

YYA4

* * *

><p>YYA4,<p>

But it's obvious they care about each other deep down and that's an important part of relationships, right? Texas has built up somewhat of an immunity, hasn't he?

I really don't even want to think about what went on during that exchange between the two. They just become so conflict-pron around each other. I'm not able to say I empathize with that attraction, but I've heard in certain thought or fantasization that it might be appealing to some. I'm not really appalled by it either, as it's something to be expected on the battlefield. I'm more concerned about where it comes from or if it's theirs.

Sincerely,

Zealand


	7. Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 4  Texas 1

Hiya~ Zealand,

Yup, but it's only so much he can take. Poor guy found one of my Yaoi stories  
>thinking it was some paperwork. XD<p>

YYA4

Hello Zealand,

This is Texas writting to you because of some little nut.

Sorry if there are some blood stains on here but I have a slight altercation  
>with Russia after a meeting. Only Al was 'hero' enough to try to brake us<br>apart, sadly some of the blood was his.

Eather way he's fine, England is tending to him now. So I'm doing Al's work  
>till they come out of that room.<p>

I don't even want to think about it.

From Texas.

* * *

><p>YYA4,<p>

Oh, I see. You're like Hungary.

Sincerely,

Zealand

Texas,

I'm sorry. YYA4 got you before I could stop the "little nut."

I heard. Did he end up getting anything of his broken? I'm just guessing, but did he end up egging the fight on by talking to Russia? It doesn't matter what he said, we all know when it's directed at Russia things can't turn out well.

Good luck with that.

Sincerely,

Zealand

P.S. Do you know why YYA4 was asking about crushes and dating?


	8. Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 5 Texas 2

Hiya~ Zeland,

I am a bit like Hungery, but I don't use a frying pan. I use my mind to  
>mapulate, along with a few... Items.<p>

Information is Power. XD

YYA4

Hello Zealand,

Al just got his nose broken from the pipe, the glases have been repaired as  
>well. The commy ran from his little sister before we could finish. It almost<br>makes me sorry for him.

It puzzles me when other countries are suprised when they learn I'm Texas. Why  
>do they think I'm a pair glasses? They where orignaly mine before I gave them<br>to Al, even if he doesn't need glasses.

Form Texas. Austin D. Houton

* * *

><p>YYA4,<p>

I'm unsure as I ask this, but what "items" are you talking about? You use them to get homosexual material like Hungary?

Very true.

Sincerely,

Zealand

Texas,

I've always wondered why he's so afraid of her and never fights back. It may be that she's his sister, but I never thought something like that would stop Russia from at least assertively trying to resist her pursue.

Well, it's not a secret that America refers to his glasses as such and if they've never met you, one can only assume America's glasses are you. I mean, I actually WAS an object, being the axe Denmark carried around, and so, after I was "born," people were confused as to why he called me Zealand and where his axe went. It was practically his trademark. So I can sort of sympathize your feelings.

Sincerely,

Zealand

P.S. So you don't know, then?

**As you can see, I'm making a lot of our RP references. Not sure if I should stop, so I won't. And there was a P.S. statement in the last letter. Don't know if you just didn't see it or ignored it.**


	9. Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 6 Texas 3

Hiya~ Zealand

No I use those items for may things that I can not disclose in my letters.

I have certin tastes in parings, I personly like Russia, England,  
>PrussiaxHungery and GermanyxItaly. X3 Those I'm sold so on but I don't mind<br>some UKxUS.

YYA4

Hello Zeland.

Have you met her? I dought you have with that over protective brother of  
>yours. She wants to Marry him, that would get me running from her.<p>

Don't they realise I was once a country too? Sure it was only for a short time  
>but still.<p>

I don't know why she's asking about dateing and crushes but I have trouble  
>keeping her away from Russia. I honestly don't know if it will be a good thing<br>or a bad thing if those two get togeather.

From Texas, Austin D. Houston

* * *

><p>YYA4,<p>

I see.

As long as no one is going to be mortally wounded or die from the implications, I have no real objections.

Sincerely,

Zealand

Texas,

I guess I'm just more fight-y when in the position of being pursued in any way. And despite your interactions with Denmark, he's fairly carefree and oblivious to what I do and who I'm around most of the time. I think it's more whenever you're around that that side of him comes out, most likely just so he has an excuse to act unpleasant towards you or you two just don't have the chemistry to get along for some reason.

Either way, Belarus will not be pleased. If she has those intentions and they work in her favor she better be ready for the aftermath.

I've always wondered what it would be like to spar with Belarus. Probably intense. Likely to draw blood. I should ask her at the next world meeting.

Sincerely,

Zealand


	10. Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 7 Texas 4

Hiya~ Zealand

I'm not that strong, maybe a little wacked in the brain but my victoms are  
>phyicaly well, for the most part any way.<p>

YYA4

Hello, Zealand

We are just to diffret from one another then.

I'm sorry to say that Yami is a Texan, with a crazed mind. She starting to  
>look at Canada, with that evil look in her eyes. I don't know what she's<br>planing but I did see Denmark's name on some of her work.

From Texas, Austin D. Houston.

* * *

><p>YYA4,<p>

That's good.

Sincerely,

Zealand

Texas,

I honestly can't imagine you running from anything other than gay people. You seem like you would take any challenge head on.

If she does anything I don't approve of to him I'll find her. Blunt, I know, but I will if it comes down to that, so make sure her scheme isn't health threatening.

Sincerely,

Zealand


	11. Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 8 Texas 5

Hiya~ Zealand

I don't have to be strong to get what I want.

Say, You wanna come to a Girl's Only sleep over? It will be fun. I've sent a  
>letter to Hungery and Belgem so far.<p>

What do you say?

YYA4

Hello Zeland

I do not run away from anything, I only retreat when nessacery.

If it's coimg her her mind, you didn't even think of not approving it. I have  
>no idea other then the order for severl cases of Pockey and Hello Panda's she<br>ordred.

From Texas, Austin D. Houston

* * *

><p>YYA4,<p>

I need a place, time and date to make sure I have the time, but otherwise I'll be happy to come.

Sincerely,

Zealand

Texas,

Don't try to twist your words. Retreating is running away, no matter what the reasons.

That doesn't sound alarming. It may be for a sleep over she invited me to.

Sincerely,

Zealand


	12. Glamorgan 1

Zealand,

First of all, hello! It's been quite a while since I last saw you. And we've  
>only met a few times, so I'm not sure if you remember me all that well. This<br>is Glanmorgan. The Welsh county, if this rings a bell. Oh, I've got to go.  
>Anglesey is probably going to kill Radnorshire if I don't break them up now.<br>Brothers can be so troublesome, can't they?

Sincerely,

Glamorgan (Delyth Adda)

* * *

><p>Glamorgan,<p>

The name rings a bell, but I'm sorry to say I can't remember exactly. Yes, but it's not like you can trade them for anyone else. Well, actually, I suppose one could try, but the results would probably be less than desirable.

Sincerely,

Zealand


	13. Texas 6

Hello Zealand,

Some battles can not be won with force and words are better weapons in some battles.

I would be careful, with that nut you never know. I thought nothing could scare me more then France but she some how gut me to fear tellytubies.

Form Texas. Austin D. Houston

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

I'm not abdicating for pure brute force. I realize words and strategy can be just as useful. There's nothing wrong with retreat. In fact, I believe that's how Russia defeated France. And you're removing the justification from the original scenario. Running from the "battle" of Belarus will only work for so long. I'm surprised Russia has held out this long.

Just what are you imagining she might possibly do? Is she that bad? And just as well that she did; that show isn't good for you anyway and lowers your IQ.

Sincerely,

Zealand


	14. Texas 7

Hello Zealand,

I have no idea what she's up to, she's gone some where but she has been  
>studying Russian lately.<p>

I don't have a good feeling about this. She did something to Al to let her  
>have a sleep over at his house cause it's big.<p>

For some strange reson Al has been avoiding me, and not because of the  
>paperwork this time.<p>

From Texas. Austin

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Studying? As in following him around and taking notes?

She may very well have blackmail on him, but I'm just speculating.

If he's avoiding you, it would be simply enough to lure him out with hamburgers and ice cream, wouldn't it? You could try to confront him then and, if he runs; I'm sure you have enough experience with cattle and skill to detain him.

Sincerely,

Zealand


	15. Texas 8

Hello Zealand,

I mean his lauange, I know a bit myself to know what the Commy is saying.

I wouldn't dought she is black mailing him, but he makes it to easy for her.

You think I haven't tried that? I'm pulling out my spical BBQ sause out and-*Connection Lost*

From A.D.H.

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

That's odd.

Sincerely,

Zealand

**This is a letter system, not a phone call or even emails. Not quite sure what you could mean by "connection lost," but we'll see how this goes.**


	16. Dublin 1

Dear Zealand,

Dia duit, this is Pilip O'Malley, the county o' Dublin. Oi'm a part o' the Poblacht na hEireann, me Da's country.

Yer a part o' Denmark? How does he treat ye? If it's bad, Oi kin send me brother Cathal o'er te deal with 'im...

-Pilip O'Malley

County Dublin

* * *

><p>Hej Dublin,<p>

I'm technically a country under Denmark like Greenland, but essentially, yes. He doesn't abuse or repress me, if that's what your thinking of. He's simply an overly cheerful fool most of the time, if not just a outright, harmless man-child, so there's no need send your brother. I appreciate the concern though. What's your brother like?

Sincerely,

Zealand


	17. Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 9

Hiya~ Zealand

Sorry, I was out shoping for some stuff and I had to punish Texas. So his last letter may have been kinda weird.

The Girl's Sleep Over is at America's house in New York City, New York. It's going to be the 28, hope you can come. :)

We will have the hole place to oursleves as Alfrade, will be with Texas for a bit.

from YYA4 XD

* * *

><p>YYA4,<p>

What did he do?

I'm free to go that day. I'll see you then.

I'm not sure how to take that. Do you know what's going on with America? Texas told me he was avoiding him, not even coming clean about things for food.

Sincerely,

Zealand


	18. Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 10

Hiya~ Zealand

Kay, you'll have fun. X3 Don'y worry about Tex he's tough.

Let's just say AmericaxTexas is something I like too. X3 The guy is to easy to scare if you know how to.

From YYA4 X3

* * *

><p>YYA4,<p>

AmericaxTexas? Are you referring to coupling? But he's homophobic. Your claims don't really put my mind at ease.

Sincerely,

Zealand


	19. Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 11

Hiya~ Zealand

Yes I am. Texas is Homophobic but he still talarates America. X3 Just don't tell England about that little pairing. Even if I think England is sexy, then there is always his brother, Scottland. XD I love Red Heads. 3

Not my falt America falls for cheep horrors.

From YYA4, X3 3

* * *

><p>YYA4,<p>

I don't know if that's a good idea.

Cheap horrors? What did you do?

Sincerely,

Zealand


	20. Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 12

Hiya~ Zealand

Just used some bed sheets, markers, fishing wire, led lights, and some small spaekers. All under $80 at Wal-mart. XD

It was so funny I wish I had recorded that!

from YYA4

* * *

><p>YYA4,<p>

America really DOES get too easily scared when he thinks it's something super natural. Did you scare him THAT badly?

Sincerely,

Zealand


	21. Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 13

Hiya~ Zeland,

I think I did. So much that I good something realy good to hold over Texas' head. XP

Eather I'm that good or he's just that scared of Ghost and Paper work. XD

From YYA4

* * *

><p>YYA4,<p>

You've certainly got them cornered with blackmail. Please tell me you're not going after Denmark, Canada and Russia as well. Unless you have something to summon Belarus at your disposal, that last one might be difficult if you are.

Sincerely,

Zealand


	22. Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 14

Hiya~ Zealand,

Ok, I will not tell you who I'm going after. X)

Plus I have a thing for blue eyed blonds. Denmark is hot is a sort of knuckhead jock sort of way, Canada's cute and Shy, and Russia... well that I will keep to myself. XD

Naw, Belarus is a bit crazed about Russia but I have my ways to deal with her. XD

* * *

><p>YYA4,<p>

That's not what I meant and you know it.

I admit Denmark can be charismatic at times, but I'm glad you understand that he's generally not very bright or self-controlled. The other two have my sympathy.

Just be careful.

Sincerely,

Zealand


	23. Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 15

Hiya~ Zeland,

Kay, I'm just playing with a Little Italian right now. So I'm having a blast here. XD

From YYA4.

* * *

><p>YYA4,<p>

Wait, which one?

Sincerely,

Zealand


	24. Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 16

Hiya~ Zealand,

One guess and here's a hint. X)

LudwigxFeliciano

From YYA4

* * *

><p>YYA4,<p>

What do you mean by 'playing'? Germany will not happy, I can just sense it. Are you having fun by making me worry about the other nations? Because I'm certainly not.

Sincerely,

Zealand


	25. Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 17

Hiya~Zeland,

Wrong~ Ita~ly. XP Even if I was playing with Feliciano, Ludwig would be involved. XD

I'm part German after all, but I'm also Mexican and Spainyard.

If I didn't know better I would think Spain was a relative of mine. XD The again maybe i'm part French too.

Then don't worry about the other nations. It's not like I'm realy hurting them any.

From YYA4

* * *

><p>YYA4,<p>

That's a very...interesting combination of nationalities. Though the last one is a bit... undesirable.

You say that, but how can I not? I'm not so concerned about Italy since I have confidence in Germany, but I'm especially concerned about Texas, being homophobic and a soon-to-be victim of your coupling. There's Canada too, but he has...okay, him too. I have a feeling Russia will be fine on his own.

I'll try to take your word for it.

Sincerely,

Zealand


	26. Dublin 2

Dear Zealand,

Alroight, if yer foine.

Cathal... well, think of it this way:

Take the most malcontented, angry little bastard ye kin imagine. Now give 'im a briefcase full o' C4 an' an antisocial disposition. Yer now 1/6 of the way ter understandin' what Cathal's loike. Once, ye may recall, he burned down half o' Copenhagen 'cause Denmark owed Da money.

* * *

><p>Hej Dublin,<p>

I think I regret asking, but thank you for telling me, nonetheless. So, he was the one behind that...that's a bit terrifying.

Actually, (and thankfully) I wasn't born yet. You're talking about the one in 1728, correct? Things were different than now and while the island of Zealand existed, I didn't. In fact, I missed the whole incident (again, thankfully) by about two centuries, though I think I may still have burns from that time. I'm not sure, because every time I bring it up with Denmark he becomes very upset and it's hard to talk to him.

Despite any short comings, do you two get along? I don't mean to pry or be rude, but if you'd be willing to tell me, I'd like to know. It would be a shame if you constantly fought like England and his brothers.

Sincerely,

Zealand


	27. Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 18

Hiya~ Zealand,

I'm helping Texas get over that.

What? Can't I help Canada be a bit more agressive off the ice and Russia be a bit softer like a gaint teddy bear? X3

From YYA4

* * *

><p>YYA4,<p>

Really? Has there been any progress or has it just become worse?

I heard the last time Canada was agressive he made America cry. You can try, but I can't quite see Russia acting like that, except perhaps around Ukraine.

Sincerely,

Zealand


	28. Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 19 Texas 9

Hiya~ Zealand,

Much progress, made he has. X3 (Yoda refrance if you didn't know)

I'm such a masacist. That was realy hot of Canada, I kinda like to pick on my own nation and State from time to time.

Or woman with big boobs, except Ukraine's are bigger then mine.:(

We did our breast sizes at the sleep over.

From YYA4.

P.S. Wright some more letter's to Texas. XD

Hello Zealand,

I hope the sleep over wasn't to overwelming for you. I don't know much about what YYA4 did but knowing ehr it was strange and crazy.

Twilight, Titanic, and The Ring? Popcorn, seven bags of chips, bean dip, nacho cheese, M&Ms, Gummy worms, Peach rings, five 3 liter cokes, and two packs of deit Dr. Pepper?

No to mention the stranger items like rope, tenis balls, and some 12x10 oak boards. What did she use them for. By they way have you seen Romano? Italy had been looking for him.

From Texas.

* * *

><p>YYA4,<p>

Oh. Really? That's very good and also very unexpected.

Okay, but I'm not sure unleashing that much anger at once when he's a timid person by nature is very healthy. That incident was probably worse for America.

You shouldn't take that badly. Ukraine is simply more well-endowed than most. It's actually a little unfortunate due to the back pains it causes her.

I still don't understand how that activity proved entertaining or useful, but it was your sleepover.

Sincerely,

Zealand

P.S. I will as soon as he responds.

Texas,

It was. A little. But I'm fine.

After the movies we talked about if vampires or werewolves could kill a video tape entity from hell and how vampires could get erections when they don't have any blood. We stopped mentioning Titanic after a while since Ukraine would keep starting to cry, because it was "too sad." At one point we played a game where they blindfolded me and I ate whatever was in a bowl (it may have been a combination of the junk food and then some since I tasted tuna and something else I can't quite place).

... I don't think those items were for the sleepover. At the very least I didn't see them. I haven't seen Romano around anywhere except the last time he was over at Germany's cursing him out about accidentally eating a piece of cake Germany made that Italy had brought home, but that was month ago. Has Italy checked with Spain or Belgium? One of them might have.

Sincerely,

Zealand


	29. Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 20 Texas 10

Hiya~ Zealand,

He wouldn'y have so much anger is her let it out more often.

Of Corse Ukraine would have back problems, that's what come from having big boobs.

Wouldn't you like to know. X3

From YYA4

Hello Zealand,

I dought you ate tune or any kind of fish, YYA4 says she alergic to it but she's not. She just realy hates seafood.

I've talkied with tío España and Belgium but neather know where he is. España said that France, Prussia, and YYA4 come over to his house to talk about something.

Now Mrs. Hungery has gone missing? How could Austria have not known for 3 day is beyond me.

Now I'm worried that YYA4 has Romano somewhere, doing god knows what to him, or for how long.

* * *

><p>YYA4,<p>

True.

Then I count myself lucky.

What's that supposed to mean?

Sincerely,

Zealand

Texas,

Really, then I wonder what I ate.

What did they need him for? Well, if what you're thinking of is true, YYA4 does have Romano and assuming she, Prussia and France came to Spain about a scheme, then as long as Spain is involved I don't think there's any need to ponder it since Spain would never let anything bad happen to Romano.

Hungry might have something to do with that as well, but it's just my theory.

Sincerely,

Zealand

P.S. What's YYA4's therapy for curing your homophobia like?


	30. Texas 11

Hello Zealand,

This is a girl who puts musturd on pancakes! So your guess is as good as mine.

I just realized some of my experments are missing. The syerm that I had intended for my cattle, you know the one. As well as a few other's I can't tell you about in this letter.

I'm a bit worried about Mrs. Hungery. Did YYA4 and her get along a little to well at the sleepover? Things such as being alone for any period of time with each other? Inside jokes? Wispering between them? I know Purssia likes Mrs. Hungery but he doesn't seem to konw it himself.

I realy don't want to say what that crazy woman is doing to me.

From Texas.

P.S. Keep an eye on your brother. Even if I don't like him I probably wouldn't want YYA4 to get her hands on him.

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

If Canada ever hears of that it will probably be absolute sacrilege in his eyes.

That experiment really set brother over the edge when he found out. And then the side effects... it can't be good in anyone's hands. Those other experiments as well, though I don't know what they are or what they do.

They always get along, but yes, they did leave during the movies and didn't come back for a while and when they did they were smiling suspiciously.

I see.

Sincerely,

Zealand

P.S. You don't even have to ask me. The other day I just barely stopped him from beating up a black haired man who was with his red haired girlfriend. Denmark was drunk and trying to "beat some sense into that royal bastard" and telling him that if he didn't kiss his "Ariel" (his girlfriend), then the Little Mermaid would turn into sea foam.


	31. Texas 12 Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 21

Hello Zealand,

Now YYA4 has gone missing. While a blessing it can be very ominous. I'm over at the Yankee's home along with Matt and Kumo, I'm keeping my eyes on them just incase.

I'm worried, for Mrs. Hungery now. While YYA4 enjoys... THAT... as well the little demon has used simler meathods to be friendly with targest and then trap them.

That incadent makes me a little worried for him.

From Texas.

Hiya~ Zealand!

If Texas ask you where I am, tell him I'm studying in France. ;)

By the way, you left something at the sleep over, I don't know how importent it is to you so I took care of it and sending it to you by mail. :)

I have to go now, going to see the Eifle Tower.

From YYA4

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Okay. Thank you for the heads up about Denmark, though I was already aware of the possibility he might be seen as a target.

I think Hungary can take care of herself. She's very strong.

Really? He's done worse.

Sincerely,

Zealand

YYA4,

My stance on doing that depends on if it's true.

In the mail? I just checked. Thank you, but I don't think this is mine. I've never seen this book before.

If you're lucky you won't run into France.

Sincerely,

Zealand


	32. Texas 13 Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 22

Hello Zealand,

You wouldn't happen to know where YYA4 is would you? i found some studying abroad papers with France, England, and Japan circled.

I recived a letter from The Franch Turkey but I'm not sure if I should open it.

Texas.

Hiya~ Zealand,

Of course it's true, I'm study France this year. While America is great and all I wanted to travle a bit, so France is my frist stop. :)

Not to mention I'm having a blast! XD

Oh? Is the title 'Manual' with only spanish instructions in it?

YYA4.

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

She said she was studying in France. It may be that she intends to go to England and Japan as well if you found those.

I don't know why you wouldn't since you already seem to have enough restraint not to burn it upon it's arrival. Unless you already did that, then it's too late. You should just read it. It could be important and it's not like he booby trapped it if you did.

Sincerely,

Zealand

YYA4,

That's good.

Yes. Beyond the title, I can't read a single thing. Should I send it back?

Sincerely,

Zealand


	33. Dublin 3

Dear Zealand,

Aye, Cathal's a certifoiable nutcase. An' aye, he was.

Yeah, tha's the one. Tha's a good thin' fer ye. Word o' advoice- keep on Cathal's good soide.

Aye, we git on foine. Oi'm County Dublin, Cathal's Dublin City, so we see each other a lot.

-Pilip O'Malley

County Dublin

* * *

><p>Hej Dublin,<p>

At least I know what that burn is now. I wonder if he'd remember that incident if he saw me.

I've never met him before, so that might be difficult, but, if I ever do, I'll keep that in mind.

That's good to hear. I know brothers can be exasperating at times, but that's probably BECAUSE they're your brother.

Sincerely,

Zealand


	34. Texas 14 Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 23

Hello Zealand,

That makes me fear for Japan now.

Yes I did set blaze to that thing. It was pink and smelled like roses. You would be suprised by the booby traps that can fit inside an envlope.

Texas

Hiya~ Zealand

Yup, met put with some good company in Paris. :)

Yeah, You can send it to Texas, I have him handling my mail. So send it to him at his ranch. He'll give it back to me.

YYA4

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

I may not be in the position to say this, but I'm thinking you're worrying too much. Not to say we shouldn't be wary, but all we can do is keep and eye out for our friends and family. Though, I suppose I have the grace of not being a target of hers myself.

Just what booby traps have YOU witnessed in an envelope?

Sincerely,

Zealand

P.S. Enclosed in the package that came with this is a book YYA4 sent me after the sleepover thinking it was mine. She asked me for you to give it to her when you saw her again.

YYA4,

I've never been there, but, from what I've seen, it at least looks nice.

Oh, it isn't his? Well, I hope it wasn't needed while it was gone.

Sincerely,

Zealand


	35. Texas 15 Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 24

Hello Zealand,

Well, you just sent me one. It had one of my syerms in it. It's going to be a week before I can get to work again.

Texas

Hiya~ Zealand,

Yup, It's his. XD By the way, France feels a bit insulted by your coment about Paris being just 'nice'.

I wonder how Kumo likes his new little furry friend. XD.

YYA4

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Oh, I didn't know that's what the book was. Sorry. But I still don't quite count that as a booby trap unless it's dangerous and may cause sudden and unexpected bodily harm to the recipient.

Sincerely,

Zealand

YYA4,

He shouldn't. It's still a compliment. And besides, I've never been there, so my opinion is near invalid to Paris.

Kumo? "Furry friend"? You got animals?

Sincerely,

Zealand


	36. Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 25

Hiya~ Zealand,

Glad you sent it back to Texas and didn't open it. It's had one of his experaments in it that give ya fur. XD

Not to metion a few addings in there to make the big state a small as Kumo, You know, Canada's little Poler bear.

I have a 3 year old English Bull dog named Jojo, but that's about it. He's a lazy dog that loves football. XD

YYA4

* * *

><p>YYA4,<p>

Oh. I'm glad too.

So, it turned the person into an animal or an animal-like form?

That seems like somewhat of a contradictary statement.

Sincerely,

Zealand


	37. Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th 26

Hiya~ Zealand,

A person into an Animal. XD

Canada sent me a Pic of him and Kuma, check it out!

He's pertty cute as a little balck bear huh? XD

France, Prussia, Spain and I couldn't stop laughing! XD

YYA4

* * *

><p>YYA4,<p>

I was wondering about this picture. Interesting.

Sincerely,

Zealand


End file.
